


How Jim managed to cause Bones a mental break down #1

by SlashGod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but its all Jims joking, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There ended up being so many rumours around about his nickname that Leonard was as feared as he was wanted. Even his tutors had started eyeing him with interest out side of the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jim managed to cause Bones a mental break down #1

Bones

It was a question that came up fairly regularly in the academy. Just how had Leonard McCoy became known as 'Bones'.

Kirk was always on hand with a different story.

"He once pulled a guys shin bone right through his skin because he looked at him funny."

"First night here and he rocked a girls world so hard she was shaken to the bones."

"Halloween. He was 10 years old. His parents found him digging up the local graveyard trying to find the perfect skeleton costume."

"It's a sex thing. I have to call him Bones or he spanks me so hard I can't walk for a week."

In reality, Bones found it amusing to hear Jims stories get more and more far fetched. 

"He's a cannibal you see. But can never bring himself to eat the bones. They're all stored under his floorboards." 

There ended up being so many rumours around about his nickname that Leonard was as feared as he was wanted. Even his tutors had started eyeing him with interest out side of the classroom.

Flopping onto his bed in his shared dorm, Bones heaved a heavy sigh. 

"S'matter?" Jim had asked around a mouthful of Apple.

"I had an ensign come up to me today and ask if I really was a cannibal. They then proceeded to tell me about their fascination with the human body and how one could eat it."

Jim choked on his fruit, tapping his chest to resume his breathing.

"I had to walk him to the council and write a full medical report."

"Fuck-"

"-yeah. It was down right weird."

Jim flopped onto the bed next to Bones, on his side so he could study his friend. He did look a little pale, was most likely shaken up about the whole thing.

"So no more cannibal stories."

"It would be preferable if you didn't tell the whole student body I enjoyed eating human."

"So..." Kirk started, and Bones could feel the vein his head start to pulse. "... I can tell them you enjoy eating dick instead right?"

And that was how Bones had a mental break and Jim found out that his hands could break just as much as they could fix.

Well, it was another story to add to his 'Bones' collection.


End file.
